


Oh Baby

by megank49



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megank49/pseuds/megank49
Summary: Elizabeth is pregnant, but Will doesn't know. Can Jack help her tell him?
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 38





	Oh Baby

Elizabeth sighed. Based on the tally marks carved into the wood beside her bed this would be her third missed period. She was definitely pregnant. Pregnant with Will’s baby, which would normally be cause for excitement, but he currently isn’t speaking to her. Which was impressive cause they are on a ship with only ten other men.

“Miss, would you care for a cup of tea?” Samuel, one of Jack’s new crew members asks.

“Yes” She sits in the chair bedside her bed “And please don’t call me miss. Elizabeth is fine”.

Samuel simply nods and pours the tea into a goblet. It only makes sense that somehow they had obtained tea, but God forbid a teacup.

Samuel leaves as quickly as he had appeared. Elizabeth sips the tea, which actually doesn’t taste horrible. It was nice to drink something other than water because lord know Jack wouldn’t keep anything on his ship other than rum and water. Samuel must have picked it up when they made port yesterday. Elizabeth smiles at the thought of Jack shopping for tea.

“Thinking about me again love?” Jack had an uncanny way of appearing whenever she thinks of him.

“You wish.”

“Why when I have swarms of women thinking of me?”

“That’s all they’re doing. And trust me they aren’t nice thoughts.”

Jack laughs and sits down on her bed. “I would hope not.”

Elizabeth smacks his arm. “You know what I meant”. She smiled again, she loved their witty banter.

“I see Samuel brought you the tea I bought”

“You mean the tea he bought”. She rolled her eyes as she stands up to look out the small window.

“At my request. The woman selling it said it was good for morning sickness.”

Elizabeth froze with her back to Jack. “I don't know what you speak of.”

“Lizzy, turn around.” When she doesn’t move, he gently pulls on her arm, guiding her to sit beside him. “I know. You think anything happens on my ship I don’t know about?”

“Jack the monkey was the one that took your favorite shell off your desk. He ate it.”

“That little devil.” Jack went to stand up before realizing what Elizabeth had just done. “Besides that. I do know you have a little Turner in here.” He says as he places his hand on her stomach.

“Jack, please don’t say anything to anyone.”

“Willy boy doesn’t know he’s going to be a dad, savvy?”

Elizabeth bursts into tears. “How could he? He won’t even talk to me!”

Jack puts his arm around her and pulls her in close. “That’s not true. Why just the other day I heard him say ‘weigh anchor’.”

“Jack that was a statement to the whole crew.”

“Ah, but you are part of the crew, are you not?” When Elizabeth still didn’t smile, Jack fell quiet. Despite what others thought of him, he could be a kind friend. “Don’t worry love, it will all work out.”

…..

Jack had devised a plan. He was going to force the two to talk to each other. Will was a moody man when stuck on a ship for too long and Elizabeth, well, she was as stubborn as a rusty nail in a warped board.

“Will, can you fetch me another bottle of rum from the storage closet?” Jack called to Will who was currently brooding over the map that was supposed to be leading them to Atlantis. So far it had only led them in a giant circle.

“Fetch it yourself you lazy-“ Will started to say before Samuel burst in the room.

“Cap’n, we have a problem.” Samuel pants out.

“Which is?”

“Elizabeth, sir, I can’t find her.”

Samuel was supposed to have gotten her into the storage closet and then lock the door once Will entered.

“What do you mean you can’t find her?” Jack asks, trying to see if this was a change in his master plan.

“Just that. Me, James, and Leg looked everywhere.” Leg was short for Peg Leg Moe which was a nickname for, well, Jack didn’t know.

“I’m sure she’s here somewhere.” Jack stated, finally catching on. “Look again. Take Will with you”

“Where would she have gone? If you hadn’t noticed, we are in the middle of the bloody ocean.” Will snaps.

“Maybe if you helped me look, sir.” Samuel asks Will. “You know her well.”

“Ask Jack. He knows her better.” Will turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

“Well that failed miserably. Why didn’t you stick to the original plan?” Jack asks Samuel once Will is out of earshot.

“This isn't a new plan, Jack. She really is gone.”

Jack drops the empty bottle of rum he was holding and runs onto the deck. Lizzy liked to sit in the crows nest sometimes.

“Lizzy!” Jack shouted as he breached the deck. The crows nest was empty. “Lizzy, where are you?”

“Jack?” He heard a puzzled Elizabeth ask.

Jack spun around and saw Elizabeth emerging from the Captains quarters. “There you are.” Jack ran over and grabbed her in his arms.

“I was looking for a new shirt, mine don’t fit anymore. I sat down on your bed and I must’ve fallen asleep.” She let him embrace her before pulling back a bit.

“See I told you he would know where she was.” Will’s angry voice carries up to them. Elizabeth backs up quickly. “Oh and she’s wearing his shirt. We all know what you were really doing.”

“Will, it’s not like that.” She takes a step towards him.

“So you’re not sleeping with Jack?” Elizabeth has never seen him so angry.

“That’s my cue to leave. Good luck love!” Jack quickly disappears below deck.

“No, I’m not-“

“Then why are you wearing his shirt.”

Elizabeth takes a big breathe before she whispers, “I’m pregnant.”

“What did you say?” Will’s face becomes white.

“I’m pregnant Will and none of my clothes will fit so I had to borrow Jack’s shirt cause you sure as hell weren’t going to let me borrow yours!” With every word, Elizabeth took a step towards Will till only her bump was separating them.

Will seems to not have heard her. His eyes are on her belly as his face drains of any last color it had. “That’s a baby.”

“No, I’m just fat. Yes that’s a baby!” Elizabeth is quickly becoming angry, which she knows is just fear in disguise. Will is not reacting in any manner that would indicate he was happy or even okay with the fact they were having a baby.

“How did it get there?” He murmurs.

“Do you really want me to explain to you how a baby is made? When a man and a woman love each other like I love-“

Will snaps out of his daze. “Please don't’ say it. I don’t need to hear you say it. I don’t want to hear you say it. I can’t.”

“Say what?” Elizabeth asks. Then it dawns on her. He doesn’t want to hear her say she loves him. He had broken up with her at some point and in her panic over her possible pregnancy she had missed it. Her face crumbles and she is about to beg him to change his mind, but her pride won’t let her. “Okay, if that’s how you feel, fine. But my child does deserve to know his father okay?”

“Well of course he does. I wouldn’t stop that. I wasn’t ever going to stop that or you. You deserve happiness, Elizabeth.” Will forces the words out. Elizabeth does deserve all the happiness in the world, he just thought it would be with him.

“So do you, Will.” Elizabeth lets the tears that had been building up fall. “And if that’s not with me, that’s fine. But please don’t punish our child. Don’t push him away.”

“What do you mean, our child?” Will asks slowly.

“Well whose baby did you think this was, Jack’s?” Elizabeth retorts. When Will doesn’t smile back, Elizabeth knows. “You thought I loved, Jack.”

“You’re always with him. You only talk to him. Never me.”

“Because he’s the only one who’d talk to me. Will, you won't even look at me anymore.” Elizabeth pushes her hair back and stares him down.

“I thought you loved him. I was doing what I thought you wanted.”

“You idiot, all I want is you.”

Will reaches up and brushes away her tears. “I’m here now. I’m sorry, I love you.” He kisses her lips and moves his hand to cover her belly. “And you too.”


End file.
